Decision
by White Azalea
Summary: Apakah sebuah peristiwa mampu membuat manusia menentukan keputusan dari berbagai kesempatan yang kelak kan menghantarkan mereka pada takdir yang sebenarnya? Akankah kali ini semua berakhir bahagia, sesuai dengan skenario yang telah dibuat Tuhan? KiSaku, GaaIno. DLDR, RNR please!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Genre:** Romantic-Drama

.

.

**Decision**

.  
.

Terdengar helaan napas dari gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu. Sesekali ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Penat. Kalau bukan karena Atasannya—Tsunade—yang memintanya ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah pekerjaan itu; merekap rekam medis. Ia bisa saja menolaknya jika ingin ditendang dari jabatannya sebagai seorangdokter muda. Untungnya ia tak sendiri. Rekan berambut pirangnya dengan senang hati menemani karena kebetulan sedang tak ada jadwal _follow up_ pasien. Diliriknya pelan sang rekan yang serius mengamati rentetan tulisan di hadapannya.

Jenuh dengan kegiatannya, gadis pinky ini memanggil rekan pirangnya, "Oy _pig_!"

Tak ada sahutan. Sang rekan masih serius dengan sekumpulan tulisan di hadapannya.

"Ino _pig_!" Kali ini ia memanggil cukup keras. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar bersyukur yang dipanggil meloleh kearahnya.

"Y-yaa? Ada apa Jidat?"

"Aku bosan dan lapar, makan yuk!"

Ino berpikir, lalu melirik jan tangannya. "Kurasa tidak, tanggung punyaku sebentar lagi selesai. Lagipula nanti Gaara-kun akan menjemputku."

Sakura mendesah pelan, "Yasudah kalau begitu aku makan sendiri," iapun berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"_Gomenne_ jidat. Kau marah padaku, eh?"

"Tidak kok, tenang saja tak masalah aku makan sendiri hehe."

Ino mengangguk, "_By the way_, sudahdengar kabar dari perawat?" Yang ditanyai menggeleng.

"Kemarin ada pasien baru penderita tumor otak."

"Lalu?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya.

Ino melirik Sakura yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Tsunade-san memintaku untuk mengikuti perkembangannya. Tapi aku sedang fokus dengan Hanabi-san yang menderita leukemia. Kemoterapi-nya aku yang tangani. Dan lagi kau tahu kan pasein ku itu semua seperti apa.."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku yang menangani pasien baru itu?"

"Yap! Dan aku bisa mengajukanmu bila kau mau atau kau bisa mengajukan dirimu sendiri ke Tsunade-san. Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak sedang menangani pasien dengan kasus serius, itupun jika kau tak keberatan. Tapi yah, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan ambil kesempatan itu."

Sakura nampak menimbang keputusan yang akan dibuatnya. Tak lama, laki-laki berambut merah bata menghampiri mereka.

"_Forehead_, Gaara-kun sudah menjemputku. Untuk keputusan itu, kita bisa bicarakan nanti kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujar Ino sembari merapikan berkas-berkasnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan merapikan pekerjaannya.

"Halo." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gaara menyapa, "Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaan kalian?"

"Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu, jidat?" Ino menoleh pada rekan pinky-nya.

"Akan ku bereskan nanti."

Ino ber-O-ria, dan beranjak. "Mau ikut makan siang dengan kami?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian."

Gaara dan Ino berpandangan. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu yah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan kutunggu keputusanmu." Gadis pirang itu lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan beranjak pergi seraya mengamit lengan kekasihnya.

"_Have a nice day_, ya kalian berdua!"

Setelah keduanya menjauh, ia kembali menghela napas. "Kurasa ada baiknya ku ambil kesempatan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitulah Tsunade-san, saya harap anda menerima pengajuan diri saya untuk menangani pasien itu lebih lanjut." Sakura tengah berhadapan dengan kepala rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Wanita tua yang awet muda di depannya nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ya memang pada dasarnya aku memberi tanggung jawab kepada Yamanaka untuk menangani pasien itu. Tapi mengingat kemampuanmu yang sama hebat dengannya, tak ada salahnya bagiku untuk menyerahkan tugas ini padamu. Lalu.."

Tsunade menjeda perkataannya, "Kau sudah boleh menjalankan tugas barumu mulai besok pagi, didampingi perawat dan instrukturmu."

Sakura tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih Tsunade-san. Saya akan berjuang," ia beranjak dari hadapan atasannya dan pamit undur diri.

Keluar dari ruangan itu sahabat pirangnya langsung menghampiri dan menjajahinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "Jidat bagaimana keputusanmu? Kau langsung berhadapan dengan Tsunade-san? _Kamisama_! Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Tenanglah, _Pig. _Beliau menyetujui keputusanku dan aku akan mulai menanganinya besok pagi." Sakura tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah_, arigatou_ jidat! Dengan ini aku tak perlu repot lagi mengurusi banyak pasien dengan masalah serius." Setelah itu ia mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam saku jas putih-nya dan membaca pesan yang tertera, "Gaara-kun datang lagi nih, mau ikut makan siang? Kehadiranmu tidak mengganggu kok. Kami malah senang. _Take it or leave it_?"

"Kurasa sekali ini boleh deh. Tapi jangan kecewa kalau nanti Gaara tiba-tiba berpaling padaku ya!"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Hu-uh! Gaara-kun _is mine_! _Only mine_!"

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Canda deh, Gaara kan sudah cinta mati padamu. Tahu sendiri kan aku hanya tertarik pada Sasuke? Meskipun dia sudah jadi milik Hinata." Pandangannya yang semula cerah mendadak redup. Ino yang menyadarinya menghela napas.

"Oh _please_, jidat. Daripada mikirin laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu lebih baik sekarang manfaatkan waktu istirahat makan siang kita. Gaara-kun yang akan mentraktir kita, jadi sekarang kita bersantai dulu."

"Enaknya punya calon suami pemilik perusahaan nomor satu di negeri ini. Hehe, aku jadi iri. Aku salut kau bisa mengalahkanku kali ini, _pig_! Aku kalah telak karena tak bisa berpaling dari Sasuke."

"_Stop it please_ jidat! Jangan lagi pikirkan Sasuke atau siapapun itu. Lagipula banyak laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih keren daripada Sasuke, kan? Aku punya firasat kalau _best friendnemy_-ku yang satu ini akan segera mendapatkan pasangan hidupnya."

"Kuharap begitu, haha." Kedua gadis ini tertawa, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

.

.

.

Seusai menulis rekam medis dan menyusun laporan untuk presentasinya nanti, Sakura segera datangi perawat yang bertugas. Menanyakan dimana pasien barunya di rawat inap. Setelah mendapat infonya, ia tak membuang waktu tuk berdiam diri di depan _receptionist_.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya pada sang pasien yang terkulai lemas di _hospital bed_.

Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat jabrik, dengan tattoo segitiga di kedua pipinya menoleh. Sakura tersenyum, "Inuzuka Kiba-kah?" Pertanyaan Sakura dibalas dengan senyum lemah dan anggukan pelan.

"Nama saya, Haruno Sakura. Saya yang akan menangani anda selama proses pemulihan. _Douzo Yoroshiku._" Ia menetralisir jarak antara mereka. "Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Kabarku baik dan aku berharap keluar dari rumah sakit ini secepatnya kalau saja aku tidak dirawat oleh dokter cantik sepertimu."

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Sakura _sweatdropped_. Tapi ia tetap tenang dan melakukan pemeriksaan. Kiba memerhatikan gadis yang sibuk dengan segala tetek-bengek medis dihadapannya. Kegiatan itu didominasi oleh keheningan. Bahkan keduanya dapat mendengar hembusan napas masing-masing.

"Selesai. Menurut data yang tadi saya dapatkan, kemarin anda sempat merasakan sakit yang tak biasa di kepala anda. Benar begitu?" Ujar Sakura sembari mengecek berkas yang diberikan perawat padanya.

"Ya, rasanya sakit sekali."

"Ada hal lain yang anda rasakan selain sakit kepala?"

"Saya sering merasakan mual, dan mati rasa di beberapa bagian tubuh."

Sakura mengangguk. "Selain itu? Adakah masalah dengan panca indera atau rasa kantuk berlebih? "

"Pengelihatan saya terkadang kabur dan ya, saya pun merasa sangat mengantuk dari biasanya."

Gadis pinky ini mencatat apapun yang diinfokan oleh pasiennya kedalam berkas di tangannya. Setelah usai, ia kembali tersenyum pada pasiennya.

"Saya rasa sekian pemeriksaan kali ini. Sebentar lagi perawat akan datang membawa obat-obatan dan makan siang untuk anda."

Kiba diam tak memberi jawaban.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Semoga anda lekas pulih." Baru saja ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, lengannya ditahan oleh Kiba. Ia menoleh. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata kelam Kiba.

"Kapan aku dapat keluar dari sini?"

Didapatinya sesuatu yang tak biasa pada tatapannya. Marah, sedih, kesal, dan.. sakit. Baru pertama kali ia diberi tatapan itu hingga tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tak pernah ia rasakan pada pasiennya yang lain.

Seketika ia tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Kiba yang bahkan dia pun tak tahu apa. Hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia merasa pasiennya kali ini akan berbeda dari pasien yang biasa ia tangani.

"Dokter, kapan aku keluar dari sini?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuatnya kembali dari lamunan.

"Y—ya maaf. Saya belum tahu pasti kapan anda pulih dan dapat keluar dari sini." Sakura tersenyum. Tepatnya mencoba tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Bisakah kau sembuhkan aku secepatnya?" Kiba menunduk, menarik napas dan kembali menatap Sakura. Kali ini tatapan itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut, hangat.

Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia masih bergeming.

"Kumohon dok. Aku ingin sembuh, aku tak mau terus menerus merasakan sakit seperti ini. Kumohon.." Ia mengeratkan cengramannya pada lengan Sakura.

Gadis itu akhirnya merengkuh tangan yang mencengkram lengannya, menggenggamnya lembut. Menghilangkan semua formalitas yang awalnya terjalin antara dokter dan pasien.

"Aku janji akan mencoba sekuat tenaga tuk menyembuhkanmu. Anda harus tetap semangat dan optimis agar dapat bertahan." Ia tersenyum.

Kiba memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, bahagia. "_Arigatou_, dok. Aku mohon bantuannya!"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sekarang istirahatlah, pulihkan dirimu. Saya pergi dulu." Kiba kembali memposisikan dirinya di _hospital bed_.

"Sampai jumpa," Sakura kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kiba yang terus memerhatikan dokter muda itu, menghela napas setelah ia benar-benar tak pergi dari hadapannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin bahwa gadis yang menanganinya tadi dapat menyembuhkannya. Padahal ia tahu kemungkinan kecil ia dapat sembuh dari penyakit yang dideritanya saat itu.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan dihadapinya kelak. Ia mencoba untuk tetap optimis dan percaya bahwa ia kan pulih dan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Semoga ia memang dapat menyembuhkanku."

.

.

.

Sakura termenung. Ia tak mengerti akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada pasiennya tadi. Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Pada hatinya. Perasaan yang hangat menjalar di dalam sana. Entah karena keinginan Kiba yang kuat untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya, entah karena ia baru bertemu pasien yang demikian optimis, atau karena tatapan Kiba yang seketika menyihirnya hingga tenggelam dalam lamunan dan tergugah tuk melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia akhirnya membuat pemikiran dalam benaknya bahwa pasien barunya kali adalah tantangan. Jika memang ia berhasil menyembuhkannya, ia sudah berhasil menjadi dokter sebenarnya. Mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menangani pasien dengan kasus serius semacam tumor otak, tak akan mudah membuatnya mundur dari keputusan yang telah ia buat.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya, bagaimanapun caranya!"

Kali ini ia bertekad, ia takkan mengecewakan pasiennya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, gadis beriris emerald ini kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sama; menulis laporan dalam rekam medisnya, pergi ke berbagai bangsal untuk mengecek perkembangan pasien-pasiennya. Dan yang terakhir adalah ke ruangan laki-laki bermarga Inuzuka. Setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi dan menanyakan kabar, biasanya ia langsung melakukan berbagai prosedur pemeriksaan. Dan setelahnya mecatat perkembangan pasiennya dalam berkas yang dibawanya. Namun hari itu lain.

Bukannya melakukan pemeriksaan, Haruno muda ini termangu di depan pintu setelah masuk kedalam ruangan pasien dan didapatinya sang pasien sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan ia berbalik, dilihatnya gadis bersurai sewarna permen kapas itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, dokter! Lihat aku sudah sehat!" Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu mengacungkannya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak menyangka pasiennya yang satu ini begitu enerjik, tidak seperti yang lainnya.

"Syukurlah, Inuzuka-san. Bisakah kau kembali ke _hospital bed_ mu agar saya dapat melakukan pemeriksaan?"

Kiba mendesah pelan, "Dokter, jangan terlalu serius. Kemari dan lihatlah! Pemandangan di luar sana sangat indah, cuaca hari ini ternyata cerah."

Sebenarnya Sakura enggan melakukan itu, namun kakinya bergerak sendiri melawan pemikirannya. Dan kini ia telah disamping pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, menemaninya melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Dan memang benar. Saat itu cuacanya cerah dan nampak pegunungan serta hutan-hutan rimbun disekelilingnya. Setelahnya ia lihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang serta kota yang begitu asri.

Sakura baru tahu akan hal ini. Atau mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak terlalu peduli akan hal ini?

Keduanya terjebak dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan. Mereka memandang keluar jendela dengan khidmat, dan bahkan mereka melupakan pemeriksaan yang harusnya dilakukan pada Kiba. Sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, sontak dokter muda itu menoleh pada pasiennya.

"Inuzuka-san, saya rasa sudah cukup acara melihat pemandangannya. Sekarang saatnya pemeriksaan."

"Santai dulu dokter, aku masih ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini." Sakura menghela napas berat.

"Saya mohon tolong jangan persulit pekerjaan saya. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan."

Mendengar hal itu, mau-tak mau Kiba mengalah dan menuruti dokternya itu.

"Ano, mengapa kau memilih untuk menjadi seorang dokter?" Ujar Kiba disela pemeriksaannya, "Kau tidak takut terkena penyakit menular dari pasienmu, atau mengurusi orang-orang berpenyakit aneh?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "Sebenarnya ini cita-cita saya. Saya menikmatinya. Banyak hal yang ingin saya lakukan sejak pertama kali bermimpi menjadi Dokter. Termasuk membantu orang-orang di sekitar saya." Tangannya kembali berkutat dengan stetoskopnya.

Kiba mengangguk, "Adakah hal lain yang membuatmu ingin menjadi dokter?"

"Saya dan sahabat saya ingin menjadi dokter. Akhirnya kami bersaing memperebutkan berbagai macam hal. Tak hanya profesi ini, tapi juga prestasi, hobi, hingga cinta pun demikian."

Ia terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kami mendapatkan semuanya, sama-sama berprestasi di bidang akademik dan non akademik, menjadi dokter. Tapi kali ini saya kalah darinya."

"Kalah? Bagaimana bisa?" Kiba penasaran.

"Ia mengalahkan saya dalam hal cinta. Yah, dulu memang saya mengalahkannya. Dia memang paling payah dalam hal ini. Tapi sekarang kenyataannya berbalik. Saya tertinggal jauh darinya yang tengah melangkah menuju pelaminan." Sakura tersenyum kecut saat mengakhiri kata-katanya.

Dokter muda itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Hening lagi-lagi datang dan mendominasi. Tak lama, Kiba memecah keheningan.

"Dokter, kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang sudah membuat dokter jatuh hati?"

Netranya yang sipit seketika membulat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

"Masikah dokter menyimpan harapan pada orang itu?" Lagi-lagi Kiba menjajahnya dengan pertanyaan yang baginya sangat sensitif.

Sakura terlalu takut untuk mencurahkan semuanya. Membuka lagi luka lama yang ia pendam, lalu kembali terpuruk dalam ingatan masa lalunya. Tapi saat ini pemuda dihadapannya seakan mengerti seorang Haruno Sakura lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Lidah yang kelu itu akhirnya menumpahkan segalanya. Segala hal yang ia pendam termasuk alasan mengapa ia membunuh perasaannya pada Sasuke yang bahkan sahabatnya sendiri—Ino—tak tahu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti. Pemuda Inuzuka masih mendekam di rumah sakit. Dan seperti biasa, dokter muda bersurai sewarna permen kapas itu datang ke ruangannya, mengecek perkembangannya, lalu berbincang tentang banyak hal yang menarik bagi mereka. Tentang kehidupan mereka, hal-hal yang disukai, tentang banyak hal yang bahkan tak jelas sekalipun. Hingga makin hari, makin menumbuhkan kemistri. Mendekatkan keduanya dan memperjelas perasaan hangat yang awalnya samar itu. Hanya saja, mereka tak mau mengakui bahwa keduanya menunjukkan adanya ketertarikan.

Tiada lagi formalitas antara mereka. Tiada saya-anda, hanya kau-aku, Kiba-Sakura. Kita.

Kali ini dokter muda itu datang lagi ke ruangan Kiba. Ia tersenyum melihat pasiennya yang tetap enerjik walau semakin lama volume tubuhnya menyusut, rambutnya semakin menipis dan wajahnya semakin berkurang cahayanya. Akibat dari perawatan yang diberikan padanya berupa kemoterapi.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih sakit kepala-kah?" Kiba mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Nee_, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin sekali keluar sana." Sakura yang tengah mempersiapkan peralatan medisnya terdiam.

"Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya Kiba. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Tapi, aku ingin merasakan angin segar diluar sana. Aku bosan di tempat ini." Permata kelamnya berpendar menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan putih itu. "Kau sendiri tak bosan berada di tempat ini terus-menerus tanpa bersenang-senang diluar sana?"

Omongan Kiba ada benarnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bosan dan suntuk akan pekerjaannya. Ia juga kasihan pada Kiba yang terus mendekap di bangsalnya dan hanya bisa menikmati dunia luar melalui jendela yang tiap pagi terbuka lebar. Kalaupun Kiba ingin jalan-jalan, ia hanya bisa menikmati suasana disekitar rumah sakit. Tak lebih.

Kiba terus mengarahkan pengelihatannya ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Mendadak seberkas pemikiran—yang tidak elit—terlintas di pikirannya; _membawa Kiba kabur keluar rumah sakit dan membiarkannya bersenang-senang._ Ia lantas meletakkan perlengkapan medisnya lalu menoleh pada Kiba.

"Nee, Kiba-kun.." Kiba berbalik kearah gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang hari ini?" Ajak sakura.

Kiba terbelalak, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kurasa tak ada salahnya kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar keluar."

"Tak usah, Sakura-chan. Jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk mengantarkanku keliling rumah sakit. Aku tak berminat."

Sakura mendesah pelan, "Maksudku, kali ini berbeda! Kita jalan-jalan keluar. Benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka dokternya sendiri, yang seharusnya membuat ia tetap berada di ruangannya dan berbaring di _hospital bed,_ mengajaknya melakukan hal gila yang mengancam reputasinya sebagai dokter muda dan juga kondisi fisiknya saat ini.

"Sakura-chan, k-kau gila!"

"Ayolah aku melakukan ini demi kau, setidaknya sekali ini saja. Aku rasa dengan begini bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Bagaimana?" Ia tertegun sejenak degan perkataannya tadi. _Demi kiba_?

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus melakukannya! Aku memaksa!"

"Kau pikir mudah membawa pasien berpenyakit berat sepertiku untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dengan keamanan super ketat begini?"

Dokter muda ini bingung, entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga membuatnya ingin membawa Kiba keluar dari rumah sakit. Memaksanya, dan tak memikirkan akibat yang akan ditimbulkannya jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Namun lagi-lagi otak brilliant nya mendapat cara untuk membawa kabur pemuda di depannya.

"Aku punya cara. Yang penting ikut aku, kujamin kondisimu baik-baik saja."

Kiba menimbang perkataan Sakura sebelum ia mengangguk dan menyetujui rencana gadis dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah! Benar mau ikut aku keluar dari sini?" Sakura sumringah.

"Tentu. Tapi, kau harus tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padaku." Ancam Kiba.

"Hey aku doktermu! Sudah pasti aku bertanggung jawab terhadapmu."

Keduanya tertawa. Dan setelahnya Sakura menyeringai, "Saatnya mempersiapkan dirimu untuk 'pergi' dari sini."

.

.

.

Sakura sukses membawa Kiba kabur dari rumah sakit tanpa membuat para staff medis dan pasien lainnya curiga. Kiba lagi-lagi tak menyangka, rencana bejat mereka tuk lari dari rumah sakit berjalan mulus. Dan berkat otak encer Sakura yang menyulap Kiba menjadi orang normal—tak nampak berpenyakit—dan berhasil membuat semua orang tak mengenalinya.

Bersyukurlah mereka yang akhirnya dapat menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka meski mengendap-endap. Keduanya memanfaatkan waktu singkat yang mereka miliki, menelusuri tiap sudut kota kecil itu, mendapati banyak hal menarik yang belum pernah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya. Tertawa, membicarakan banyak hal, mencicipi makanan di berbagai kedai pinggir jalan. Melupakan sejenak pekerjaan, rumah sakit, dan penyakit Kiba.

Hingga akhirnya langit berubah jingga, mentari pamit dan bulan menduduki singgasananya. Keduanya sudah tiba di rumah sakit, kembali lagi ketempat semula. Sakura disibukkan lagi dengan pekerjaannya, dan Kiba kembali ke pembaringan.

Meski singkat, mereka amat berterima kasih. Berkat ide Sakura tuk membawa kabur Kiba dari rumah sakit, mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Makin membuat perasaan keduanya bergemuruh.

.

.

.

Namun keesokan harinya, ia merasa Kiba bersikap lain padanya. Tak didapatinya canda, tak ada balasan selamat pagi untuknya, dan bahkan pemuda itu tak lagi berdiri di depan jendelanya. Kini jendela itu tertutup, dan sang pasien tengah berbaring membelakanginya.

_Tumben_, kata itu terucap di hatinya setelah melihat tingkah Kiba yang tak biasa.

"Kiba-kun, tumben sekali jendelanya tidak dibuka?" Ujarnya seranya membuka jendela, "Lebih baik dibuka agar kau dapat melihat pemandangan di luar sana."

Kiba kembali membelakangi Sakura ketika gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat pemandangan hari ini? Sangat indah! Sekarang awal musim semi, bunga Sakura bermekaran. Panorama ini akan membantumu tuk menumbuhkan kembali _mood_-mu."

"Tidak mau!"

Sakura tersenyum, melihat tingkah kekanakan pasien 'kesayangannya.'

"Ayolah Kiba-kun. Tak biasanya kau hilang bersemangat begini. Lihat bunga-bunga itu! Jika mood-mu baik, kau akan menjadi senang dan kembali enerjik. Dengan demikian, kau dapat cepat pulih."

Kiba terkekeh, "Mau pulih atau tidak, kita tak bisa sembunyikan fakta bahwa hidupku segera berakhir. Ya, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, Sakura. Tsunade-san jelas-jelas bicara padamu tentang penyakitku yang semakin memburuk, kan?"

Sakura menunduk, pikirannya kembali pada beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"_Haruno-san, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan mengenai pasienmu yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba." Tsunade menghampiri Sakura yang baru menutup pintu salah satu bangsal. "Ikut aku sekarang ke ruanganku."_

_Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti atasannya. Setelah keduanya masuk keruangan milik Tsunade, Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan pandangan tajam atasannya._

"_Menurut data yang ku baca mengenai Inuzuka, penyakit yang di deritanya semakin parah. Penanganan apa saja yang sudah kau berikan padanya?" Tsunade menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik._

"_Saya memberikan penanganan sesuai prosedur yang anda beritahukan pada saya, Tsunade-san. Selebihnya, perawat yang memberikan obat dan makanan dengan porsi yang sudah ditentukan."_

_Tsunade menghela napas, "Dan kali ini kita harus menanganinya dengan tepat. Cepat atau lambat ia harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan tumor di otaknya."_

"_Memang tumornya kecil, tapi cukup berbahaya. Kemoterapi memang memperlambat pertumbuhan tumor di otaknya. Namun berdampak sangat buruk pada tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi pada keadaannya yang seperti ini."_

_Sakura menenguk ludah saat membayangkan kondisi Kiba._

"_Karena itu dalam waktu dekat ini, sebisa mungkin kau ajak pasien bersosialisasi dengan baik dan bicarakan tentang operasi ini dengannya. Jika ia menolak, terpaksa kita berikan lagi kemoterapi. Dan tentunya kau sudah tahu betul apa saja resikonya, bukan?"_

_Sakura mengangguk, sekali lagi ia ngeri membayangkan semua yang akan terjadi pada Kiba jika ia menerima atau menolak operasi itu._

"_Apa kau sudah mengerti semua yang ku jelaskan?"_

"_Mengerti, Tsunade-san."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau boleh kembali bekerja."_

_Sakura berterimakasih lalu berbalik pergi dari ruangan itu._

_**Flashback end**_

Sekelebat memori menari di benaknya. Tentang resiko yang diterima Kiba kelak, tentang penyakit Kiba, hari-hari yang dilaluinya dengan Kiba, tentang perasaannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikan semua dariku?"

"Kau tahu darimana tentang itu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Kiba menyeringai, "Semua orang di rumah sakit ini sudah tahu. Para perawat, dokter lain, semuanya sudah tahu Sakura. Mereka pula yang memberitahukannya padaku. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."

Gadis pinky ini menatap Kiba kaget, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Sudah berapa lama kau sembunyikan itu dariku?"

"Sebaiknya kita mulai pemeriksaan." Sakura berubah serius. Ia mulai mempersiapkan peralatan medisnya.

"Jawab aku Sakura!"

Sakura tak menggubris Kiba yang terus menanyainya. Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya, meski Kiba terus memberontak dan meminta jawaban.

"Sakura!"

Ucapan Kiba yang cukup keras tadi membuatnya berhenti.

"Sejak kapan kau sembunyikan itu semua dariku? Jawab aku, Sakura!"

Sakura menghela napas, "Sekitar seminggu lalu."

"Aku mengerti."

Sakura bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kiba. "Apa?"

"Ternyata yang kemarin kau lakukan itu tak lebih dari sekedar kasihan padaku kan?"

Dokter muda ini merasa terguncang atas pertanyaan dari pemuda Inuzuka. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Bahwa yang dilakukannya kemarin bukan atas dasar kasihan. Namun ada yang lain.

"Sudah ku duga.." Kiba mengangguk.

"I-Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. itu—"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawabnya, Kiba sudah lebih dahulu memotong, "Terima kasih, dokter. Kau sudah merawatku selama ini. Aku rasa ini semua sudah cukup. Lagipula jika diteruskan tetap tak akan membuat diriku sembuh."

"Kiba kau salah paham!"

"Silahkan pergi dari sini, aku merasa baik-baik saja walau tak diurus olehmu."

"Kiba! Sudah ku bilang, kau salah paham!"

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat—ukh!" Refleks ia pegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kiba!" Sakura yang panik langsung memberikan pertolangan pada Kiba.

"Lepas! Seharusnya kau perg—" Pandangannya seketika kelam, tubuhnya melemas dan terkulai.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai pirang tengah berlari menghampiri rekan sejawatnya. Wajahnya nampak tenang namun hatinya begitu kalut. Berkali ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tak biasanya ia merasa begitu gelisah.

"Jidat, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Tsunade-san tadi memanggilku untuk segera ke ruangannya membicarakan hal ini. Beliau berpesan padaku untuk menanyakan apa pilihanmu sekarang. Jadi, atau tidak?"

Rekan yang ia panggil jidat itu menijat pelipisnya, "Aku tadi menyuruh perawat untuk mengontak keluarganya. Lalu aku dan keluarganya bertemu. Mereka setuju untuk melakukan operasi. Tsunade-san juga sudah tahu. Jadi operasi akan segera dilakukan."

"Lantas kau pun ikut turun tangan dalam operasi ini?"

Sakura mengangguk.

_Pantas saja Tsunade-san dan staff medis lain menyiapkan ruang operasi dan segala peralatannya, _Ino membatin. Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum kembali bertanya, "Kau sudah memikirkan semua resikonya? Maksudku, jika kau salah langkah kau dapat membuat nyawanya melayang."

"Tekadku sudah bulat, _pig_. Aku akan mengerahkan segenap kemampuan yang kupunya untuk menyelamatkannya dalam operasi ini. Takkan kubiarkan nyawa pasienku melayang begitu saja."

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura pelan, berusaha menguatkannya.

"Apapun keputusanmu aku setuju. Aku tahu otakmu pasti sudah jauh sekali memikirkan hal ini."

Sakura tak merespon, ia tetap menunduk.

"Aku mengerti, jidat. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini pasti sangat berat. Begitupun perasaanmu padanya, aku tahu."

Pernyataan Ino mampu membuatnya terbelalak. Hal tersebut, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang perasaannya pada Kiba yang mampu membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke.

"K-kau tahu darimana?"

"Terang saja, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dengannya. Kalian nampak sangat senang ketika sedang bersama. Dan lagi, Inuzuka itu makin bersemangat setiap berada di dekatmu. Semua terbaca lewat ekspresi kalian. Mata kalian tak dapat membohongiku. Semua sudah jelas kalau kalian saling menyimpan perasaan."

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Ia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja. Doaku kan terus menyertaimu. Sekarang bersiaplah, operasi akan segera dimulai. Aku percaya bahwa kau dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya." Ino tersenyum menatap sahabat sekaligus _rival_ abadi-nya itu.

Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih, _pig. You're the best_! Aku akan berjuang!"

Ino yang mendengarnya segera memeluk Sakura, berharap bahwa pelukan itu dapat menguatkannya.

"Kau bisa, jidat. Aku tahu kau bisa karena kau pemenangnya."

Sakura terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya, "_No, you're the winner, pig_."

"Impas!"

"Baiklah kita impas!" Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Sekarang cepatlah bersiap. Tsunade-san sudah mempersiapkan segalanya."

Sakura mengangguk, "Doakan aku, _pig_! Aku ingin menepati janjiku padanya tuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang ia derita. Aku ingin membuat dia menjadi sehat seperti sedia kala tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun."

"Selalu." Ino tersenyum. Sakura segera melangkah menuju ruang operasi.

"Oh iya,_ pig_.." Inopun menoleh pada Sakura yang berbalik.

"Jika aku gagal dalam operasi ini, aku.. gagal sebagai dokter."

Ino membeku ditempat, netranya terbelalak.

"Dan aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang dokter. Karena itu mulai detik ini, takkan kubiarkan siapapun mengubah keputusan yang telah kubuat. Termasuk kau." Sakura segera melambaikan tangannya dan bergegas pergi sebelum Ino merespon perkataannya.

Ino masih disana, terdiam mendengar yang telah diucapkan rekan sejawatnya. Hatinya berdebar aneh, merasa bahwa rekannya tak main-main kali ini. Jika demikian bulat tekadnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, tak ada satupun orang yang dapat menghentikan semuanya.

"Kuharap yang kau katakan hanya lelucon."

.

.

.

**8 Tahun kemudian**

Seorang wanita cantik tengah berjalan menyusuri korridor rumah sakit. Bau alkohol dan berbagai obat-obatan menguar kesetiap sudut tempat itu. Namun hal itu tak dipedulikannya karena ia sudah terbiasa. Sesekali ia sapa orang-orang yang dikenalinya, hingga ia benar-benar sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ruangan praktek dokter Yamanaka Ino. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu. Didapatinya seorang bocah laki-laki sedang berinteraksi dengan wanita berjas putih.

"Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu aktivitas kalian?" Ujar wanita ini.

Wanita berjas putih dan bocah itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Mamaaa!" Sang bocah segera memeluk wanita yang barusaja masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sementara wanita berjas putih tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'mama' itu pun membalas pelukan si bocah.

"Sibuk, _pig_?" Sapa wanita itu sembari menggendong puteranya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kami baru saja akan melakukan hal yang menarik kalau saja kau tak datang."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, kalau begitu lebih baik tadi aku tak usah datang kalau begini jadinya. Bagaimana kabarmu, bu dokter?"

"Seperti biasa, baik-baik saja dan selalu bersemangat. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, nyonya Inuzuka?"

"Begitulah, bahagia dan menikmati hidup yang diberikan _Kamisama_."

Yang dipanggil dokter tersenyum, "Syukurlah, aku senang mendengar kabar baik darimu."

"Dan aku bersyukur _bestfrienemy_-ku yang satu ini ikut bahagia."

"Tak terasa ya, delapan tahun berlalu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sudah kita lewati."

"Kau benar, _pig_. Banyak sekali dan aku tak menyangka aku bahagia dengan semua keputusan yang kuambil."

Permata biru laut sang wanita berjas putih berpendar, ia tersenyum mengingat hal yang ia rasakan beberapa tahun silam.

**Flashback**

_Ino berdiri di depan Sakura. Tubuhnya gemetar, airmata terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis, mencengkram kuat kedua lengan rekan sejawatnya._

"_Sakura kumohon, jangan pergi!" Ia terisak, "Operasi itu berhasil kan? Tapi kenapa kau bersikeras ingin berhenti jadi dokter? Bukankah Kiba selamat dari maut? Kau sudah berusaha semampumu!"_

_Sakura menatap kosong sahabatnya, "Ino.. Operasinya berhasil dan Kiba memang selamat, tapi aku tak dapat membuat syarafnya bekerja dengan normal."_

"_A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia—"_

"_Ya. Dia lumpuh. Aku belum dapat melakukannya dengan benar. Aku sudah membuat Kiba cacat."_

"_Tapi bukankah memang itu resiko yang akan didapatkan jika menjalankan operasi?" Isaknya terhenti._

"_Memang, tapi tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan."_

_Ino terdiam._

"_Aku meminimalisir resiko itu terjadi dengan segenap upaya yang kuberikan." Ia menunduk dalam, "Tapi aku gagal. Aku gagal menjadi seorang dokter."_

"_Kau tak gagal, itu memang sudah jelas lebih baik dibanding kematian, kan?"_

_Sakura mengembuskan napasnya, "Walau demikian, aku tetap mengundurkan diriku sebagai seorang dokter. Maafkan aku, _pig_. Inilah keputusanku dan aku tak akan merubahnya."_

_Lagi-lagi lidah Ino kaku untuk mencegah Sakura agar membatalkan niatnya._

_**Flashback end**_

Kali ini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabat sekaligus rival abadi-nya benar-benar menjalankan keputusannya. Sakura benar-benar berhenti menjadi dokter, lalu ia beralih menjadi pengurus tetap di sebuah panti perawatan khusus penderita kanker. Hal tersebut tak membuatnya putus semangat. Ia justru semakin menikmati pekerjaannya.

Dan juga, Ino tak melupakan kenangan yang satu ini. Saat-saat bahagia yang dialami Sakura. Ia tersenyum sendiri setiap mengingatnya.

**Flashback**

"_Rabu ini aku kosong, bagaimana denganmu?" Ucap Ino pada seseorang disebrang sana._

"_Aku pun kosong. Ada apa, pig?"_

"_Aku bosan dengan setumpuk pekerjaanku di rumah sakit. Maukah kau menemaniku belanja? Numpung aku tak ada jadwal praktek." Ujarnya sembari mengerling pada pria berambut merah bata di sampingnya, dan dibalas senyuman hangat._

"_Wah! Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati _pig!" _Sakura berteriak kegirangan._

_Ino tertawa, "Kalau begitu Rabu jam 10 nanti kau harus sudah siap karena aku dan Gaara akan menjemputmu!"_

"Roger captain_!"_

"_Sudah dulu yah, aku ada perlu nih. Sampai jumpa Rabu nanti!"_

"_Sampai jumpa, _pig_!" Sambungan terputus setelah itu._

_Ino tersenyum membayangkan rencana yang telah disusun mereka untuk Sakura._

"_Nampaknya kau sedang sangat senang hari ini, nyonya Sabaku." Suara baritone lembut mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata._

"_Aku tak sabar Rabu nanti, Gaara-kun! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"_

_Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Kuharap demikian." Matanya tetap fokus pada deretan kalimat yang tengah dibacanya. _

_Ino menyingkap koran yang menghalangi wajah Gaara, "dan kuharap suamiku ini dengan senang hati mau membantuku." _

"Everything for you_! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, hime." Tangannya menyingkirkan koran yang selesai dibacanya._

"_Sejak kapan kau gombal begini? Diajari Kankurou, hah?" _

_Gaara tertawa mendengarnya. _

_Entah sejak kapan, gadis berparas Barbie ini mampu menaklukkan laki-laki super dingin seperti Gaara. Dengan magis kah? Tentu tidak. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk menjerat Gaara ke pelukannya. Mereka bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kini mereka bisa bersama. Keduanya merasa saling melengkapi dan memiliki. _

_Menyerah tuk mengejar Sasuke dan mengalah pada Sakura untuk tidak lagi menyukai pria berambut pantat ayam itu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya karena pada akhirnya mengantarkan ia pada pemuda berambut merah bata yang merupakan putera dari partner bisnis ayahnya. Sabaku no Gaara._

_Dan Ino juga tak mengerti mengapa ia menginginkan kedua orang itu menyatu. Bukan karena ia merasa memenangkan persaingannya dengan Sakura dan berniat menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki satu ini. Hanya saja hatinya berkata bahwa orang 'itu'-lah pria yang tepat untuk sahabat pinkynya. Kini ia berharap semua rencana yang disusunnya berjalan dengan sempurna._

"_Dengan ini, semoga kau bahagia dan benar-benar mendapatkan pengganti Sasuke," gumamnya. _

_Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Mulai dari menjemput Sakura ke apartemennya dengan Gaara, bergosip, berbelanja berbagai keperluan dapur hingga fesyen, dan terakhir menyusuri jalan setapak kota itu. Sakura yang tak tahu mengenai rencana Ino hanya mengikuti dan menikmati 'acara' mereka._

_Dan pada akhirnya.. _

"_Jidat, lihat pengemis itu!" Ino menunjuk seorang pengemis, dengan pakaian yang tak layak—penuh noda dan kotoran, wajahnya tertutupi oleh topi using yang dikenakannya. Ia tampak mengacungkan kaleng kecil untuk meminta recehan pada orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Tapi tak satupun recehan terdapat di dalamnya._

_Sakura yang melihatnya merasa iba. Ia pikir pengemis itu bisa saja belum makan berhari-hari, duduk di sana sepanjang hari dan tidak dipedulikan orang-orang yang berseliweran. _

"Pig_, tunggu disini dulu. Aku mau kesana, jaga belanjaanku ya!" Ia segera menghampiri pengemis yang tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka, merogok koceknya, dan member pengemis itu beberapa lembar ryo. _

"_Ini untuk mu, pak. Semoga dengan uang yang tak seberapa ini bermanfaat untukmu." Sakura tersenyum dan baru saja akan beranjak ketika lengannya ditarik seseorang—pengemis itu!_

_Sakura terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan pengemis itu. _

"_P-pak, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" _

_Bukannya dilepas, tangan itu makin kuat mencengkram lengannya._

"_Kumohon lepaskan!" Ujarnya meringis, "Sakit.." _

"_Ini..untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku." _

_Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Sakura. Pengemis itu lalu menyingkirkan topi yang dikenakannya. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini. Seorang pemuda yang mengisi hari-harinya di rumah sakit, yang membuatnya tak lagi memikirkan Sasuke, yang membuatnya tak dapat berhenti memikirkan pemuda ini, Inuzuka Kiba. _

_Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga, tak percaya. Ia menggeleng, "K-kiba!" _

"_Ya, ini aku. Inilah yang terjadi padaku selama ini setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku." _

"_Kau.." _

"_Aku ingin kau bertanggungjawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Lihat! Aku lumpuh!" _

_Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ia takut. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat pada pemuda yang kini meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya. _

_Tapi Sakura tak gentar, ia tahu bahwa suatu saat Kiba pasti menuntutnya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang ia perbuat, penyakit itu, operasi, atau bahkan perasaannya. Sakura sudah lama mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk semua ini. Ia bertekad untuk menerima semua resiko yang ditujukan padanya. Karena ia merasa belum bisa menepati janjinya. Janji untuk memulihkan Kiba._

"_A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" _

_Kiba menyerigai, "Mudah, aku hanya meminta satu hal." Ia merogoh sakunya dan kemudian mengeluarkan benda kecil dari dalam sana. _

_Cincin!_

"_Aku ingin kau mendampingiku, terus disisiku, merawatku, membuatku bahagia. Maukah kau jadi pendampingku? Meski keadaanku lumpuh seperti ini, meski yang kuberikan kelak tak seberapa." _

_Kiba mengulurkan cincin itu ke hadapan Sakura. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari dan meminta tolong pada orang-orang yang bersangkutan. Pun ia mempersiapkan apa-apa yang kelak dilakukannya jika memang gadis itu tak mau menerima pinangannya. _

_Sakura bergeming, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah Ino yang sudah ada di sampingnya, Ino hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum._

"_Apapun yang keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku setuju, karena aku tahu itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu." _

_Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya sebelum melihat lagi pemuda Inuzuka. _

_Gadis berambut merah muda ini menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya, "Maaf.."_

_Kiba tersenyum, ia sudah memprediksi berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi. Termasuk ditolak. _

"_Maaf, aku memang tak bisa menerimamu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tahu ini salahku. Tapi aku tak akan bertanggung jawab dengan cara seperti ini."_

_Kiba tersenyum miris mendengan perkataan gadis pujaannya, hatinya begitu teriris. Namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum.._

"_Yang ku inginkan bukanlah ini. Cukup dengan berkata bahwa kau inginkan aku untuk mendapingimu setiap waktu, dan membuatmu bahagia seperti sedia kala pun sudah pasti akan membuatku selalu menjaga dan merawatmu, kan?" Sakura tersenyum, matanya berkaca. _

"_J-jadi..?" Kiba kembali mendongak. _

"_Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi, bagaimanapun kondisimu, aku akan selalu mencoba membuatmu bahagia." _

"_Katakan kalau ini semua bukan bentuk pertanggung jawabanmu padaku." _

_Sakura tersenyum, "Aku menerimanya bukan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanku. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu." Sakura seketika membuat Kiba berada dalam dekapannya. _

_Kiba tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya, "Syukurlah. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Aku mencintaimu." _

_Ino yang berada disana ikut terhanyut, ia bahagia karena sang sahabat menemukan yang terbaik untuknya. _

"Yokatta na_, jidat.." Seberkas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Semua sesuai rencanany. _

_Dan ia bersyukur pada skenario Tuhan yang telah mempersatukan anak manusia dengan akhir yang bahagia._

_**Flashback end**_

"Apa gerangan yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu, pig? Mencurigakan!" Nyonya Inuzuka membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ino terkekeh, "Aku hanya mengingat masa lalu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Kurasa aku dan Saki harus pulang, Kiba sudah menunggu lama di bawah." Ujar sakura sembari membenarkan gendongannya pada Saki.

"Baiklah," Ino menetralisir jarak antara mereka, "Sakakibara-kun jaga mama dan papa mu baik-baik!" Sahutnya seraya mencubit pelan pipi gembul Saki.

"_Roger_, bibi!" Saki berpose ala prajurit perang, "Tapi Saki mau biskuit!"

"Asal Saki mampir ke rumah bibi setiap Rabu dan Sabtu, bagaimana?"

"Ciaaap!"

Sakura dan Ino tertawa mendengarnya.

"Pig, kami pergi dulu ya. Salam untuk Saya-chan dan suamimu ya!" Sakura kemudian pamit dan beranjak dari sana.

Ino mengangguk, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Kali ini semua berakhir bahagia, semua sesuai dengan skenario yang telah dibuat Tuhan. Membuat manusia menentukan keputusan dari berbagai kesempatan yang kelak kan menghantarkan mereka pada takdir yang sebenarnya.

**Fin**

* * *

**03/04/2013**


End file.
